


Let's Compromise

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Brother/Brother Incest, Come as Lube, Fluff and Smut, Implied Bottom Dean, M/M, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), Sibling Incest, Strip Games, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Teasing, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean compromises with Sam to get him to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre with him





	Let's Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the @wincestwritingchallenge for December round 25 the theme is Classic Horror Movies and my partner is @orgiesandpie. This part fills my Free Space square on my @spnkinkbingo card

“Really Dean?” Sam had had his fill of horror movies to last him until the end of time, but his big brother just couldn’t get enough of them.

“It’s a classic, Sam.” Was Dean’s only response, barely even turning to face him as he came back to reclaim his spot on the couch.

“Yeah, because it’s older than you are,” Sam teased, slipping his legs back under the blanket over top of Dean’s.

“So.” Dean resituated himself and put his hands on his baby brother’s socked feet. “Texas Chainsaw Massacre is an American pastime.”

“If you say so,” Sam relented, knowing full well that Dean was set so far in his ways he couldn’t even make out the sun. 

Horror movies weren’t really something Sam was ever interested in. He lived through worse than what any of them could come up with, and he didn’t need to sit through a couple of hours of really terrible effects and farfetched plot lines, that would never happen in real life. Dean had explained it to him once, that he liked them because they gave them hope; even though people died, the good guys always beat the bad guys. It was what got him through some tough times. Sam could understand that, just not in relation to horribly thought out horror plots. 

“Hey, how about we compromise and I make this interesting for you?” Dean was wearing his signature smirk, which either meant that Sam was going to enjoy this, or live to regret it.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Let’s say that every time we hear a chainsaw, we remove an article of clothing.”

“Dean, that’s practically every thirty seconds, why don’t we just strip and get on with it?” Sam rubbed his toes along Dean’s inner thigh to emphasis his point.

“That’s not as fun. Come on,” Dean leaned over to Sam’s side of the sofa and pressed his lips right against the shell of Sam’s ear, “play with me Sammy,” he whispered before nipping at his ear lobe.

Sam swallowed hard and tilted his face to catch Dean’s mouth with his before he could lean back and away from him. Dean allowed him a brief kiss before grinning triumphantly and plopping back in his spot. He resituated himself and settled in to watch his movie. About ten minutes after hearing the chainsaw for the first time, both of them were completely naked, still tucked under the blanket. The next time a chainsaw sounded Dean flicked his wrist and removed the blanket from their bodies.

“Dean!” Sam protested, reaching for where the blanket had landed on the back of the couch. Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him so that he was leaning into his side. “Dean, it’s cold. And I’m naked.”

“I know.” Sam could hear the smirk in his brother’s voice, “I can keep you warm.”

Dean’s arm wound around Sam’s shoulders and he started tracing patterns down Sam’s arm with his fingers. Goosebumps spread over Sam’s body and he pressed himself closer into his brother. Dean continued to rub along Sam’s tricep, and Sam decided that two could play at that game. Coming up with his own take on their compromise, he used his new position to his advantage. 

Sam splayed his available hand across Dean’s abdomen, gently moving his fingers across the expanse of bare skin that greeted them. Not paying any attention to the movie anymore, Sam slowly stretched his pinky down Dean’s stomach, past his belly button, and lightly brushed along the slightly ginger forest of hair between his hips. Dean’s abs twitched and Sam watched as his brother’s dick fattened up with the light touches. 

Dean’s hand stilled on Sam’s shoulder as Sam traced his finger down the vein of his big brother’s cock. Dean’s breathing got deeper, but he kept his eyes on the TV screen. Sam let his fingers run idly down and around Dean’s balls, tease at his perineum, and trace their way back up to his wet slit. He gathered the pre-come that had leaked out and spread it over his first two fingers, then moved his hand back under Dean’s balls and teased at his puckered hole.

“Alright,” Dean complained, “I can’t concentrate anymore.” He snatched up the remote and shut the TV off. He stood and started to leave the room, but Sam stayed on the couch, smirking to himself. “Well, are you coming, or not?”

Sam laughed as he stood, “Not yet.”

Dean blushed then huffed as he made his way down the hall while Sam followed behind, thinking of how well he was at coming up with compromises with his stubborn big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
